Olimar is Yummy
by Skylo
Summary: Vore! Be warned! Will post alternate without vore.


THIS CONTAINS VORE!

Captain Falcon had always thought Olimar was cute. But damn, he'd never been _this_ cute.

Apparently, Master Hand had made him ten times his actual size so that he could fight in the Subspace Emissary. A couple weeks later, though, he shrunk back to his usual size and stayed that way. Normally, Falcon would have been disappointed–for a long time he had wanted nothing more than to bend the little alien over and fuck his brains out. But he soon found there were distinct advantages to having Olimar mere inches tall.

For one, his voice was considerably higher in pitch, making everything he said almost an inaudible squeak. Another thing was that Olimar was now travel-size, so he'd often wind up in someone's pocket or in the palm of their hand or, on quite a few occasions, stuck between someone's boobs. Falcon didn't want to say it but..he now thought of his friend as a pet. His size made him even more adorable, somehow. It became harder than ever to resist touching him inappropriately.

Which was weird, to say the least.

One night, Olimar woke Falcon by biting on his ear (such an action felt more like a small pinch to Falcon) like he did sometimes when something was bothering him. Olimar slept in Falcon's sock drawer, since he didn't really need a room to himself anymore.

"Hey, little buddy," the racer yawned, turning away slightly so he wouldn't blow Olimar off the pillow with his breath. "What's up?"

"I-I can't sleep.." with his voice so close to his ear, it almost sounded the same as it used to. Falcon shrugged it off and tried not to think about a time when sex with his friend was actually possible.

"Why not? Are you cold?"

He reached out and scooped his friend up into his hands, holding him securely to try to warm him up.

"No, n-no, I'm just..." He laughed sheepishly. "I don't even know if you can help me with this..."

"Help you with what?"

"I-I haven't been home to see my wife in almost three months and..."

The racer's eyebrows shot up at the next sentence.

"I'm kinda lonely..But–! Heh, nevermind there's really not much you can do...I'll let you go back to sleep–"

He moved to climb out of Falcon's hands when his friend tightened his grip on him, refusing to let him go. Falcon was sizing him up, wondering if it was possible, if...

"W-what..?"

"Actually, I think I can help you. But you have to promise to be calm about it, okay?"

"I..er..I guess so..." he blushed immediately, suddenly realizing what "help" entailed.

Falcon gave him one last good look. Olimar was about as tall as a soda can. He lifted the smaller male up towards his face and used two fingers to push him over onto his knees on his palm. With relative ease, he opened the flap on the back of his suit and exposed his little ass. He had the sudden urge to lean forward and bite a cheek, or kiss it, but he held back. Olimar's face was already an erotic shade of red. He didn't want to ruin his chances, even if Olimar had no power to stop him.

He stuck his pinky finger in Olimar's mouth, because it was the only one small enough to fit, and used the thumb on his other hand to gently rub Olimar's balls. The smaller one moaned around his finger, but the sound came out like the squeal of a kitten. Falcon's erection became beyond painful.

He realized that since Olimar was so small, his ministrations on him would be twice as effective, so it only took a few minutes for the little guy to start dripping and panting. He let out a high-pitched whine at the loss of contact as Falcon withdrew his thumb and licked it curiously. Finally, he took his finger out of Olimar's mouth and began rubbing it against Olimar's tiny opening. Olimar panted harder and pushed back on it, and Falcon suddenly wished he didn't have both of his hands occupied, because he desperately needed to touch himself. He continued to tease him until the little noises he made became so needy he couldn't stand holding back any longer. He slowly eased a finger into the small opening. Olimar cried out as loud as his tiny lungs would allow, but Falcon lusted after that face and hardly noticed the pain he was in. He furiously began pushing his finger in and out, trying not to go too deep, trying to imagine it was his dick even when he couldn't touch his aching erection. Olimar practically screamed, but the screams soon turned to wailing moans as Falcon finger-fucked him harder than he'd ever thought possible. He'd never had sex better than this.

The racer grinned as he played with that bundle of nerves that drove Olimar crazy and roughly pushed his finger in to the knuckle, then pulled out completely, only to plunge it back in harder. In a short matter of minutes, Olimar was putty in his hands, a trembling, hot mess that made all manner of erotic sounds. Falcon thought he would come on the noises alone when suddenly, with a cry and a shudder, Olimar finished. He could feel his tiny breaths on his palm as he tried to catch his breath. Olimar looked up at him, face flushed, and squeaked. "A-are you okay? Do you need.."

Without warning, Falcon withdrew his finger, and Olimar whimpered.

He wanted nothing more than to do more things with him, but Olimar was so tired...

And cute...

And flushed..

The desire to pinch him came back again, but this time he wanted to pinch all of him. He was supple and soft, his little body still radiated warmth and his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. All Falcon could think about was that he looked...

Delicious.

On impulse, he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Olimar's leg. The other screamed in pain, but it sounded like a squeak, and Falcon thought it was so cute he wanted to hear it again. He bit again, this time on his arm, and felt a small pop. Olimar was crying, oh god how cute his face looked. He bit down harder and harder until he felt the appendage separate from the rest of him and took it into his mouth. The taste was definitely interesting, and the flesh was squishy with a slight crunch from the bone.

Slowly, he reached into his pants and began to jerk himself.

Conflicted feelings, the sounds of Olimar's wails of agony, and a mounting arousal all bounced around in his head, none of them helping him stop what he was doing.

He took one leg and began slicing it with his front teeth, ignoring the screams as the limb also came free from his midsection. He chewed hastily, as if he was getting hungrier the closer he came to cumming.

He pumped his erection faster and faster as he ate, blood running down his chin.

He looked at that adorable face, that face he loved so, and decided it would be the most delicious part of all. Olimar had gone unconscious, but Falcon knew he wasn't dead yet. He started with the round, soft nose, then moved to his chewy ears, and finally popped the entire skull into his mouth to crunch in his teeth.

He decided not to eat his torso, however. Too many guts, not enough bones.

Just as he was finishing his feast, he arched his back and groaned as he came hard on his own stomach. He panted for a while, his mouth full, then swallowed.

Falcon laid down, his back strained from sitting in that position so long, and quickly fell asleep.

He'd have a lot of explaining to do in the morning.


End file.
